Episode 26 (The Secret Of Snow)
Plot Molly and Oona want to know the Secret of Snow.Along the way they met Cowboy Nonny and Gil of the Jungle as they head to the Frozen North to see the Ice Lady and learn the secret of snow. Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper Trivia Nonny wore his Cowboy Outfit from the Cowgirl Parade Transcript (The episode starts off with the book on the table.The book opens and it shows a picture of Molly and Oona.) * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)"Once upon a time.There were two little girls and their puppy who loved snow very very much." (The picture came alive and Oona and Molly jumped happily on the ground.Bubble Puppy sat down and watched.) * Molly: "We love snow.Very very much." * Oona: "We'd love to sled in it." * Molly: "Catch snowflakes on our tongues." * Oona: "And make snow angels." * Molly: "There's nothing we love more than playing in the snow." (Song: We Love Snow.) * Both: (Sings)We love snow.We love snow.Falling from the sky. * Molly: (Sings)Love to see a blizzard piling white stuff really high. * Both: (Sings)Oh we love snow.We love snow.Nothing's quite as nice. * Oona: (Sings)Snow forts.Snowmen.Snow angels and snow cats and snow mice. * Molly: (Sings)One thing that we'd love.One thing we'd like to know.What's the secret recipe for starting up the snow.Snow.Snow.Snow. * Oona: (Sings)Not sure how it's done.On that we're not quite clear.But if we could find out how.We'll make it snow all year. * Both: (Sings)Oh we love snow.We love snow.Piled up cold and sweet. * Oona: (Sings)Get that snowplow started up and roaring down the street. * Both: (Sings)Oh we love snow.We love snow.Why can't it snow now. * Molly: (Sings)Sure would love to make it snow.We just don't quite know how. (Song ends.They sat on the bench.Bubble Puppy swam over to them.) * Both: (Sighing). * Molly: "I wish we knew the secret of snow." * Oona: "Yeah." * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)"Well I don't know if there is a secret of snow.But there is someone who might know." * Both: "Really." * Molly: "Please tell us." * Oona: "We'll do anything to make it snow." * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)Well um." * Both: "Please." * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)"Well.I guess it would be okay to tell you two." * Molly: "Oh goody." * Oona: "Alright." * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)"Okay.Her name is the Ice Lady and she lives way up in the Icy North.She might know the secret of snow." * Molly: "Okay.We're on it.Right Oona." * Oona: "You bet." * Molly: "Ice Lady." * Both: "Here we come." * Mr Grouper: (Voiceover)"So off they went to the Icy North.A cold unfriendly place with barren trees,frozen mountains and gloomy gray skies." (They swam off.The bubble pops and the playground turns into the Icy North.) * Category:Episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes